A Summer's Vacation
by ShadowMaster9109
Summary: The not so rookie 9 are assembled by their sensei's, to go to a remote island. Rumor has it that people find true love on that island after many failed attempts. Is it true? Is it fake? Will they ever be happy? Ch.1 and Ch.2 being remade. Ch.5 coming soon
1. The Trip REVISED

A Summer's Vacation

**A Summer's Vacation**

_By: ShadowMaster9109_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. He's Hinata's property. (I'm a NaruHina fan. Sorry guys.)

**UPDATE:** Yeah yeah. I decided to redo my first couple of chapters. I have a crap load of hits for these but they stop at my later chapters, so I decided to take them out because they're scaring people away. :D So yeah. I also decided to patch up some holes too. :D By the way, this story takes place in the Shippuden Arc, and Sasuke never left, Akatsuki doesn't exist. Sandaime didn't die either. Orochimaru can't use jutsus for a while because Sandaime's jutsu blocks his chakra channel.

**WARNING!!** Mild Language.

* * *

_**It all starts one hot, sweaty summer night at Ichiraku Ramen…**_

Sasuke sighed and slurped his tea. "I can't believe he convinced us to come here and eat with him." Sakura tapped her fingers impatiently on the table and yawned. "What's the bowl count?"

Sakura glanced at the Naruto, who was happily slurping down Ramen. Beside him were a bunch of bowls, stacked up. She looked back and Sasuke and said, "About 12 now." She looked at her watch. "Oh my god, I can't believe it's 9:30 already. We've been here for about an hour…"

Sasuke sipped his tea again and closed his eyes. "We should get going soon." Sasuke stood up and paid his bill for the tea. He put a hand on Naruto's shoulder. "We're going." Sakura waved goodbye to Sasuke and blew him a kiss. Sasuke shuddered and walked home. Just then, he realized he forgot his Kunai pouch on the bench and quickly rushed back to Ichiraku Ramen. He stepped into the booth and looked at Naruto.

Naruto was bloated and had noodles all over his face. He then said, "Boy, am I full." He dug in his pocket and pulled out his green frog wallet. When he opened, he panicked as he saw it empty. Teuchi gave Naruto a stern glance.

"You better have money on you; otherwise you'll be doing dishes for me all night." He gave Naruto an irritated look. Naruto held up a hand and gave a weak smile.

"Just give me a minute, I promise you, I have money." He emptied his pockets, and there was nothing. "WHAT?! HOW'S THAT POSSIBLE?! I HAD MONEY BEFORE I LEFT MY APARTMENT! I EVEN HAD MONEY AFTER TRAINING!!" He screamed aloud. Teuchi's face darkened and his eyes grew dark red.

"Well, Naruto. Looks like you're in big trouble." He grabbed Naruto's collar and threw him into the kitchen and forced him to put on kitchen gear.

Meanwhile, Sasuke walked over to the booth and grabbed his Kunai pouch. Teuchi walked out of the kitchen and spotted Sasuke. "You there! Weren't you eating with Naruto?"

Sasuke gave Teuchi a confused look. "Uh yeah…? What does the have to do with…" Teuchi then grabbed him by the collar and threw him into the kitchen. He'll need as much help as possible paying that bill off. Don't even think about running. I'll have a chat with Tsunade-sama, and she knows how to make your lives miserable." Teuchi walked out of the kitchen.

"How do I get dragged into this stuff with you?" Sasuke gave Naruto an evil look and proceeded with doing dishes. Naruto put his stuff down and gave Sasuke an irritated look.

"Why's you come back then, BAKA?!" He crossed his arms, and gave Sasuke a weak stare. Sasuke put his dishes down calmly. Then he looked at Naruto.

"I forgot my Kunai pouch. My father gave it to me before Itachi destroyed our clan. It's the only thing I have left of my father. If I EVER lost this, someone would suffer DEARLY." His face darkened and his eyes became red. "I emphasize suffer."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Alright alright I'm sorry. But I don't understand where my money went. All I remember was after training, I checked for my money, I had it then I bumped into…Moegi and Konohamaru." His voice trailed off as he realized where his money went.

_**Later, with Konohamaru.**_

Udon, Moegi, and Konohamaru were sitting in stacks of candy. Konohamaru was rolling in it as Udon and Moegi tried to convince Konohamaru it wasn't right to steal Naruto's money. Konohamaru laughed, "Don't worry. He'll get over it."

"KONOHAMARU!!" Naruto yelled.

Udon and Moegi panicked. "Uh-oh. We're SO busted!!" Udon and Moegi charged out of the house and Konohamaru split. He ran into an alleyway and happened to hear Sasuke and Naruto talking. He ducked behind a trash can.

"I'm going to kill him when I see him." Naruto shook his fist and plotted. Sasuke slapped Naruto.

"SNAP OUT OF IT! Teuchi's coming. Act natural." Sasuke went back to washing the dishes. Naruto attempted to act natural and raise "conversation" while Teuchi stood in the doorway, monitoring their movements.

"So Sasuke, what do you think about that Sakura-chan?" He said, in a failure to act tone of voice. He fake smiled and turned back to continue working.

Sasuke glanced at Naruto. "What's it to you?" He went back to washing dishes. Naruto nudged him and twitched his head to the right and gave him an irritated look. Sasuke looked at him and caught the clue. He fake smiled and nodded, and Naruto noticed he caught on and smiled while nodding. "I'm not changing what I said." Naruto glanced at him and twitched.

Teuchi laughed and walked out of the kitchen. Naruto punched Sasuke's face. "WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM?!" Sasuke retaliated by kicking him in the junk. Naruto winced in pain. Naruto coughed and curled up into the fetal position on the ground. Sasuke dusted himself off and got up.

"Don't you ever do that again. You'll regret it." He looked at Naruto with an evil stare.

Konohamaru was outside, snickering, enjoying this whole ordeal. "I guess this is keeping boss busy. Maybe I can get some dirt while I'm here." He said to himself quietly. He continued to focus on the conversation.

Naruto recovered and got up and continued to wash dished as he glared at Sasuke, squeezing his legs together, making sure that wouldn't happen ever again. "Well, you know, it's only Sakura-chan. You don't have to get all offensive over it."

"Why do you want to know?" Sasuke asked, still being smug.

"Well, I think she's got a bad temper problem, but aside from that she's a beautiful person. I mean, she's always been a bitch to me but she has her moments. A lot of times, I think she's stuck on PMS mode." Naruto said with his finger on his chin and stared at the ceiling.

"Bingo!" Konohamaru said as he snickered to himself. He began to walk away and tripped over a bunch of trash cans, knocking them over. In a panic, he ran away, screaming silently. Naruto walked outside and inspected the trash can.

"Stupid cats." Naruto said, walking back inside.

* * *

_What is Konohamaru planning? What's going to happen next? Why does Naruto hate cats? Find out on:__**A Summer's Vacation: Chapter 2**_

* * *

So tell me what you guys think about the chapter remake. Tell me if I should leave it. By the way, the real chapter 1 combined with the real chapter 2, making the new chapter 2. Please review. Thanks. :D


	2. The Reasoning

**A Summers Vacation**

_By ShadowMaster9109_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters

_**Italicized: Thinking**_

_**Parenthesis: Authors Note**_

_**Quotation: Speech**_

_**Quotation Bold: Yelling**_

_**Quotation All Caps: Shouting**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Chapter 2…**

_**Last time on A Summer's Vacation…**_

_They all laughed as they waited. About ten minutes later, Gai arrived. Surprisingly, Lee and Gai were not talking._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Hey Lee. It's been about 7 minutes now and you haven't said a word to Gai sensei. What gives?" Shikamaru asked.

"Well, it all started one week ago when…"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Flashback…**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_"Gai sensei! Gai sensei!" Lee yelled while waving and running toward a shadowy figure in a green jumpsuit._

_"What do you want, Lee?" Gai answered while giving Lee a stern look._

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**End of Flashback**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"So your mad at Gai because he was mean to you? Retard…" Shikamaru said while staring at the sky.

"I'm not mad at him…I just don't know what's up. So Im not sure if Im ready to talk to him again." Lee answered.

About 40 minutes later the bus came and the three other kunoichi made it just in time. They all seated next to their supposedly loved ones. But Gai and Lee sat in different seats on the opposite sides of the bus. The bus entered the freeway and everybody started to shake. After the bus got back onto the roads, everybody but Naruto stopped shaking. Then Sasuke leaned over toward Sakura.

"Does he know something that we don't know? He seems to be fidgeting a lot." Sasuke whispered.

"Let's interrogate him after the bus ride…" Sakura's voice started to trail off. Sasuke grabbed her hand. They were HOLDING hands. This is something that they could ever ask for.

After they arrived at the airport, Naruto rushed off of the bus. But he didn't expect to have his bag explode open. He quickly gathered everything and tried his best to put it all back in the bag. He picked up a kunai that's happened to be inside of his bag. The name on it said "Tenten".

'Oh crap im so screwed' Naruto thought to himself while still picking up his clothes.

"Why are you rushing Naruto? Do you know something we don't know?" Ino asked while shining a flashlight in his face.

"Okay Ino. One. Where the hell did you get the flashlight from? Two. Why the hell would you use it in the middle of the day? Its not even dark." Tenten said.

"STICK TO THE TOPIC! Naruto! Why are you fidgeting so much?" Ino asked tensely.

"Uh. Um. It's cold don't you think? Brrr…" Naruto said while crossing his arms and shaking.

"It's the middle of summer you dope. If your gonna lie at least make it a good one." Sasuke replied.

"Okay. So here's the dilio… "

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Flashback**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"_Hey Naruto! Wanna spar?" Lee asked while readjusting his gloves._

"_Sure." Naruto answered._

_Naruto got completely owned and was embarrassed because he got beaten by a bushy browed person. He decided to strike back by making Lee pay…_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**End of Flashback**_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Oh you are SOOO gonna pay for that…" Ino said. Everybody started to crack their knuckles. Except for the sensei's, Lee, and Hinata.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_What will happen to Naruto? Will Gai and Lee ever make up? Find out next time on **A Summer's Love: Part 3**…_

Estimated arrival date: September 15


	3. The Solution

**A Summer's Vacation**

_By: ShadowMaster9109_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…Only at Halo 3 on Thursday nights. Please don't sue Masashi-taichou:[

**UPDATE:** Hi guys…Or whoever's left of my fans. Sorry I haven't updated in like forever, it's just that I never really got to it and then I completely forgot but I decided that every now and then when I am supposedly doing homework, I will update just for you guys to keep you satisfied. Again, please pardon my absolutely long absence. Just a quick word before I begin. My writing style has slightly changed so don't expect small vocabulary and idiotic plot lines like I used to have before.

**WARNING!!!** A lot of swearing will occur in this chapter as I have acquired a much more colorful vocabulary.

* * *

"Wait wait guys, you don't want to hurt me! The bus is nearly here and it was an honest mistake! I'm sorry!" Naruto said in panic. He continued to plead for his life. "I'll do anything! ANYTHING! Just don't go berserk on my ass! I'm too pretty!!!" (Suddenly this story turned from K to…Oh wait. Sorry. It's always been T. My mistake)

"Hold it guys. Naruto…Did you just say _anything_?" Sasuke said with an ominous look on his face. Naruto began to tense up.

'_What is this bastard up to? I can't possibly think about what he's going to do to me with Sakura clenching her fist and gritting her teeth. I have to buy myself some time.'_ Naruto stood up. "Um…Just what exactly does _anything _mean? Define it."

Sakura lunged at him and gripped his shirt. "DON'T BE A SMARTASS!!! EITHER YOU DO WHAT WE SAY, OR WE BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF YOU!!!" She began to shake him a little.

Naruto curled up into a fetal position. _'Don't kill me…Don't kill me…Don't kill me…'_ Sakura dropped him and kicked him as he hit the ground. "Okay! Okay! Anything. Just tell me what to do and I'll do it!" He dusted himself off and glanced at Sakura. "Just make sure that you make _her_ control her menstrual mood swings!"

Sakura took a deep breath clenched her fist and punch the ground. The street shook and cracks began to form. A vein on her forehead popped out and her face turned red. Naruto whimpered in fear. "What…did…you…SAY?!" Sakura said with a facial expression nearly indescribable. It seemed like a combination of a "murderous intent" kind of look combined with a "psychopath maniacal plotting" expression.

Sasuke sprung up and grabbed Sakura and kissed her. Sakura began to lose tension and her murderous facial expression. Sasuke cupped her chin and whispered, "Don't say anything rational or we could lose this golden opportunity." He then turned around and mouthed "You sooo owe me one", while Sakura began to blush. She swooned and ran over to Ino where they began to giggle. Sasuke walked over to Naruto and whispered in his ear.

"No…NOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" He screamed at the top of his lungs.

**_At that moment in Konoha…_**

Iruka sensei walked out of the Hokage's office with a stack of papers. "Urgh. Why do I have to carry these papers?"

"NOOO!!! ANYTHING BUT THAT!"

Iruka dropped all of the papers. "Wow. That sucks." He looked at the papers then looked to where the screaming came from. "Naruto…" He clenched his fist. "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!"

* * *

**Next time on "A Summer's Vacation":** What's Naruto going to do? What are Sasuke's intentions? Find out next chapter! 


	4. The Plot Twist

A Summer's Vacation

**A Summer's Vacation**

_By: ShadowMaster9109_

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I destroy him. (Lame Joke.) Please don't sue Masashi-taichou.

**UPDATE:** Haha. I really have to say guys…It's been about a year because this story was made in the summer of 2007 as a little project. But I took so damn long that it turned out to be a year long project and it's probably going to be longer judging by how lazy I get. To all my fans, if I have any, thank you for staying loyal and I will try not to let you down in this chapter. This will clear up some of the confusion and flames I've been getting. Just believe in my writing. : By the way, I said airport two chapters ago but I meant dock. Goumenasai for the careless mistake.

**WARNING!! **Mild Language.

* * *

"You can't possibly be thinking that, Sasuke. Anything BUT that. Please please…I'll do ANYTHING BUT THAT!!" Naruto pleaded bowing down to him.

"The deal was that you would do anything that I wanted you to do, and this just happens to be what I want you to do." Sasuke said with a smirk. He leaned down and whispered, "Besides, I can always tell Sakura what you said about her last Saturday at Ichiraku Ramen."

Naruto's eyes began to widen. "Okay okay. I'll do it. But you can forget about me teaching you the sexy-jutsu." Naruto said, failing at trying to convince Sasuke to change his mind.

"Alright, Naruto. Here's the panda suit you'll be wearing. I hope you enjoy Gaara's company since he's going to be joining us on this trip." Sasuke said with an evil grin.

* * *

Gaara made his way to the dock and noticed Naruto approaching him, wearing a ridiculous panda suit. Naruto looked back and saw everybody staring at him. Naruto sighed and continued inching toward his demise.

"Hello Gaara. My name is Pachako. I am pleased to meet you." He gave a fake smile and began dancing, making no attempt to perfect his routine. "I will be your companion for the next hour." Naruto mouthed, "_D-O-N-T K-I-L-L M-E, I-T W-A-S S-A-S-U-K-E-S I-D-E-A._"

Gaara crossed his arms. Playing along with Naruto, he spurted out "Is this some kind of sick joke Naruto?" He glanced at him and approached the side of his head. Naruto panicked but did not move. "That's not Sasuke, just so you know." He said, pointing a finger at the raven haired shinobi, laughing too hard with the group to notice what was going on.

Naruto's eyes widened. He turned and gave the fake Sasuke an angry look. He stomped over and punched him in the face with all his might. Sasuke flew backwards and slammed into a building, causing it to crack. Sasuke looked at him and began to cry.

Everybody was clueless. "Sasuke crying?" and "Oh my god…what a baby", was the topic of the groups hushed chatter. A small puff of smoked surrounded the fake Sasuke and Konohamaru appeared, tears in his eyes and all. Naruto stomped over, ripping off his panda suit on the way there.

"KONOHAMARU!!" He bonked him on the head and the shook him while saying, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?!" Konohamaru, attempting to stay conscious, began thrashing around.

"YOU JERK! I WAS TRYING TO PRACTICE MY HENGE JUTSU!" Naruto bonked him on the head again.

"YOU JUST HUMILIATED ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE! YOUR GOING TO PAY FOR THAT! WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE ANYWAY?!" Naruto screamed, shaking him harder. Then dropping him on the ground. Konohamaru quickly propped himself up and started yelling.

"THAT'S CONFIDENTIAL!" Konohamaru dusted himself off. "So what are you going to do to me, boss? Whack me some more? Torture me?" Konohamaru said smirking at him. "I know what you do, and I can stand it. Go ahead. Try your best."

"Oh, it's not going to be me that's doing it." Shadows covered Naruto's face and all that was seen was red eyes. Konohamaru gasped.

"Boss your scaring me…" Konohamaru then scratched his head. "If you're not going to do it the who is?" He said confused.

Naruto used his thumb and directed his attention toward the group of shinobi. There she stood, angry as hell and ready to strike. Sakura tightened her gloves and breathed deeply. When she opened her eyes, she dashed at the both of them.

"I suggest running like hell." He said with a smirk. Konohamaru jumped up, and ran screaming bloody murder. Trails of dust followed the both of them and destruction of booths, stands, and people being pushed over.

Gaara sat himself on the ground. "If I know Sakura, she should have Konohamaru right about…Now." Gaara crossed his arms as chaos, moved swiftly past him, blowing his hair sideways. Konohamaru screamed as Sakura picked him up by the neck. Konohamaru was knocked unconscious by the punch that Sakura had thrown.

Sasuke walked toward the crowd of shinobi, his hand in his pockets, sitting back and watching the one sided fight. "I'm not even gonna ask." He said as he slowly and coolly walked over to the bus stop.

_**Ten Minutes Later**_

The ferry arrived at the dock, picking up the shinobi. Hinata walked up to Sakura. "So what did you do to Konohamaru? I hope you weren't too hard on him…" She said twiddling her fingers.

"Let's just say he's wrapped up in his own business." Sakura said with an evil smile on her face.

_**Later on that day with Konohamaru…**_

Konohamaru thrashed, trying to get out of the ropes. He was tied to a tree and was hanging over a pack of hungry sleeping wolves. He gave up trying to get out and waited for someone to come around, helping him out of this mess.

_**Back with the shinobi…**_

As they began to approach their destination, a beautiful remote island came into view. Everyone ran to the rails and admired the view. It was truly a sight to be seen. The sun was set perfectly that there was a lavender sunset in the back of the cliffs.

_Bing-Bong!_

"This is your captain here, we will be arriving at our destination shortly. Please ready your things at the gate. But before you go, I have to warn you…"

* * *

_What's the captain's warning? What's going to happen to Konohamaru? Where is Temari and Kankurou? All will be answered on __**A Summer's Vacation: Part 4**_.

* * *

So tell me what you guys think, 'kay? Please comment, and be constructive with your criticism. No flaming. Thank you. :D


	5. UPDATES! Not Ch 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto…Saving this joke for the next chapter. Please don't sue Masashi-taichou:

**UPDATE:** Hey guys, I revised my first chapter. Go check it out and tell me what you think about me revising the second chapter. Don't worry, I'm also about halfway done with the next chapter as well. LEAVE REVIEWS! I wanna be popular. : I'll update sooner than you think. :

Sasuke Says: I'm more in context. Hmph. About time. Walks off

Yeah he is. It also gives more of a back story.

* * *

Naruto Says: Mmmmm. I get fed a lot of RAMEN in that chapter. Oh and he writes good. Believe it.

Yeah, damn right I write good. Aha! No... Well, thats the only time you'll be hearing Naruto saying believe it because I seriously hate how the english dub makes him sound like an idiot.

* * *

Konohamaru Says: Hehe. Naruto's in trouble now.

Doh! I can't believe this runt made it in my story. Originally I wasn't planning on it but I wanted to make this story feel like a filler episode.

* * *

Sakura Says: A date? With Sasukeeeee?

Uh ye-

Sasuke Says: Let me handle this one.

Uh...Alright? o.O

Sasuke Says: Lemme get this straight. I did NOT go on a date with Sakura. It was strictly...Team business.

* * *

Well, this update has been out for a while but I just realized that it probably doesn't show up as a new chapter but as an edited version so...Check it out. :D


End file.
